1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) include a display panel including a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. The electro-optical active layer of the OLED display, the LCD, and the EPD include an organic emission layer, a liquid crystal layer, and charged particles, respectively. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) so as to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, display devices have been manufactured with touch sensing technology in which interaction with a user can be made through the display panel. Touch sensing functionality is used to detect touch information such as whether an object approaches or touches a screen and the location of a touch. Touch sensing functionality includes sensing changes in pressure, charges, light, and the like, which are applied to the touchscreen when the user writes text or draws figures by touching the screen using a finger or a touch pen. The display device can receive an image signal based on such touch information.
As the size of the display panel increases, the number of touch sensor channels and the number of touch signal lines for transmitting/receiving a signal to/from a touch electrode also increase. Typically, the touch signal line is designed to be provided in a peripheral area, which is a non-display area of the display panel. Recently, the demand for reducing the bezel width has increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.